Not a Love Story
by Hirana Miyamoto
Summary: Kalau kau menyukainya,katakanlah. Tidak akan ada yang rugi. Mungkin ia akan menolakmu, tapi setidaknya kau sudah memberitahunya kan?


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi**

 **Warning : OOC,Typo,dll**

* * *

Maret 2018

"Selamat ya.."  
"Selamat! Kalian berdua memang cocok deh,ditunggu ya bayinya!"  
Rasanya sesak,kecewa,marah,sedih, jadi satu. Tanganku masih berpegang erat pada tas selempang. Aku sudah tidak nyaman disini, perlahan pandanganku buram membendung sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir. Lebih baik aku pulang sa-  
"Ino! Sini dong ikut foto!" Temari mengamit lenganku dengan tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Aku segera menyeka air mataku yang dengan konyolnya berlinang. Huh aku ini kenapa, aku kan tidak punya hak untuk menangisinya.  
Tapi dia tersenyum,Sai Shimura, dengan jas berwarna hitam dan bunga kecil terpasang di dada kirinya. Entahlah, hari ini dia terlihat tampan dengan senyumnya yang.. tulus? Terpancar rona kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada siapapun. Oh kecuali sekarang satu orang telah mendapatkannya, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 _April 2010_

"Ino, Sai si anak baru itu kok sering terlihat jalan bersamamu?"  
Aku meneguk tegukan terakhir minuman kalengku lalu menatap emeraldnya yang berbinar itu. Saat itu aku dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan lalu menuju gerbang sekolah.  
"Ohh dia kan teman semasa kecilku,kami sering bermain dulu sebelum ia akhirnya pindah ke Suna. Tapi akhirnya dia kembali juga kesini hahaha."  
Semua memori itu kembali berputar. Sepeda, mengejar layang layang di padang rumput,ah saat itu sedang musim panas..aku ingat sekali.  
"Teman masa kecil yang berubah menjadi kekasih, cerita semacam itukah?" Seringai muncul di wajah Sakura  
"Yang benar saja, kami berteman kok." Ujarku tidak terima.  
"Tapi kalian sedekat itu, semua orang di kelas juga banyak yang mendukung 'SaIno' couple lhoo, termasuk aku!"  
"Berisik kau Sakura Jidat! Memangnya ini cerita opera sabun apa? Lagipula apaan itu 'SaIno'"  
"Ahahaha"

Aku tak henti hentinya memukul bahu Sakura karena dia tidak berhenti menggodaku. Padahal,dalam hati aku berteriak senang. Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Aku tidak peduli orang akan menganggapku pengecut atau apa,tapi yang pasti aku masih perlu waktu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ini tidak mudah, karena aku tidak ingin penolakan. Jujur aku takut akan hal itu.  
"Nee, Ino kalau memang kalian cuma berteman.. Apa Sai boleh memiliki kekasih?"  
Aku menghela napas sebentar dan memegang bahu Sakura.  
"Aku bukan ibunya oke? Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu padaku, bukan urusanku mencampuri hal pribadinya."  
Sakura mengerecutkan bibirnya.  
"Hee, tetap saja aku kan tidak ingin disebut seperti apa ya? Seperti orang ketiga."  
"Hah?"  
Tin  
Tin  
Mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti di pinggir kami.  
"Ino, aku duluan yaa. Jaa nee." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.  
Haa.. apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu?

* * *

Hari itu kau datang dengan wajah tak biasa,Sai. Senyum di wajahmu mengembang saat kau menghampiriku yang sedang menjaga toko bunga.

"Hmm, dilihat dari wajahmu ada kabar bagus?"  
"Begitulah!"  
"Cepat ucapkan padaku! Ah, kau mau kencan buta ya? Apakah Naruto tidak bosan menjodohkanmu berkali-kali?" Aku menggodanya sambil tertawa karena kencan buta yang Naruto rancang selalu gagal.  
Wanita-wanita itu banyak yang tidak memenuhi tipe ideal Sai, huh padahal baru seminggu tapi Sai sudah merasa tidak cocok. Itu hal yang menjadi pertimbanganku selama ini. Aku takut Sai akan menolakku dan menjauh dariku kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup!

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Itu betul tapi hanya kencan saja tidak pakai buta. Ini adalah kencan sungguhan setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah.  
Sai akan kencan dengan seseorang yang dikenal? Tetapi, siapa?  
"Aku hanya menebak..Orangnya sudah kau kenal? Orang itu satu sekolah?"  
"Tentu"  
"Siapa?"  
Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis,suaraku bergetar. Sai memunculkan senyum tipisnya dan mengacak rambutku gemas.  
"Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"  
"Bagaimana bisa.. Aku rasa kau tidak punya banyak teman perempuan kecuali Aku,Tenten,ah tapi kan dia dengan Neji! Dan yang terakhir adalah... Sakura?"  
Tidak mungkin kan? Kemudian kata-kata itu terngiang kembali ditelingaku.  
 _"Nee, Ino kalau memang kalian cuma berteman.. Apa Sai boleh memiliki kekasih?"_  
"Yup benar, Sakura!Ah iya Ino, aku ingin bunga tercantik disini,tenang aku bayar kok hehe"  
"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya Sai? Maksudku.. Aku tidak melihat kalian sedekat itu untuk berkencan."  
Aku bertanya seolah itu biasa. Aku tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba marah dan protes padanya? Setidaknya aku harus tahu sejak kapan mereka berdua sedekat itu untuk memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
"Sebetulnya,Sakura bukan tipe yang aku dambakan selama ini. Tapi aku berubah pikiran, entahlah didekatnya aku merasa senang dan ingin memilikinya. Ah ya, soal kapan kami menjadi lebih dekat.. mungkin karena kami berada di klub melukis. Kau mungkin tidak terlalu melihatnya karena kami lebih sering berkomunikasi lewat sms."  
Aku menelan semua perkataannya,lalu mencernanya dengan seksama. Rasanya menyakitkan, oh ini yang kau rencanakan Sakura? Kenapa kau bertindak dengan kejam seperti ini? Ah tidak, akulah yang menyakiti diri sendiri, akulah antagonis bagi diriku sendiri. Bodohnya kau Ino.. seandainya aku mengatakannya, tidak peduli Sai menolak,setidaknya dia akan menolak dengan mengetahui perasaanku.  
"Ino?" Sai menyadarkanku pada realita  
"Oh iya maaf,aku hanya kaget saja tadi. Selamat ya! Aku turut senang! Tunggu disini, aku akan memilihkan bunga yang cocok untukmu."  
Aku lalu menyusuri tiap-tiap bagian rak dengan tangan gemetar dan menahan tangis.  
"Terima kasih Ino, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah mengenalkanku pada Sakura. Kau memang sahabatku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sial

* * *

Malang sekali kau yang sudah memupuk perasaanmu sejak dulu,menjaga dan merawatnya lalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memanennya dan memberikannya kepada orang yang kau harapkan.

Kini penantian itu untuk apa?

"Selamat Sakura,Sai." Ucapku lalu memeluk mereka berdua erat,tangisku pun pecah.  
Orang mengira itu adalah tangisan bahagia seorang yang melepas sahabatnya menikah. Aku memang melepas sahabatku untuk menikah, tapi ini bukan tangis bahagia. Segeralah menyusul,begitu kata mereka. Aku hanya bisa menyeka air mataku lalu tersenyum lemah. Ino kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Sejujurnya aku sudah mulai melupakan,tetapi melihat kartu undangan itu membuat hatiku goyah kembali. Aku memang belum benar-benar kuat melupakannya ya..

Sakura, Sai,terimakasih telah menjadi secuil kisah dalam cerita hidupku. Aku harus segera melupakan perasaanku ini dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Ah tidak, aku harus membuangnya jauh agar aku tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Agar ketika aku mendengar kabar tentang anak-anak kalian kelak, aku bisa tersenyum dengan tulus dan lapang dada.

"Ino, terima kasih kau sudah datang! Aku dan Sai sangat senang karena kau sudah mendukung kami selama ini."  
"Nee, sama-sama! Itu bukan apa-apa kok."  
"Terimakasih juga Ino untuk dekorasi pernikahan ini. Aku suka dengan hiasan bunga di setiap sudutnya."  
"Ahaha tentu saja! Itu juga bukan apa-apa.."

Aku melihat kembali ke arah bunga-bunga itu. Aku berusaha tersenyum melihat jajaran bunga Gardenia putih itu. Bunga yang sama untuk kencan pertama mereka.

-0oo0-

* * *

 **A/N: huhuhu aku juga gak ngerti ini apaan, anggap saja semacam pemanasan setelah dua tahun ninggalin ff :") Apakah ini bisa disebut drabble? Aku juga bingung. Oke akhir kata dimohon krisarnya! ^^  
review onegaii  
**


End file.
